


Fire in the Hole

by wei



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dakota Twins carry out the mission their way.</p><p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/299151">A Little Blurry</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMadness/gifts).



It had taken South and North an hour to get through to the second floor of the skyscraper. They'd had to take out security cameras one by one after waiting patiently for each and every camera to slowly move to the perfect angle. They had to wait for the guard shifts to change, wait for the cleaning staff to go on break, and wait for North to attempt to crack the lock that would eventually lead to the service stairwell.

It wasn't at all South's style, but she did it to prove to the Director that she could handle following orders and doing what was needed to complete the mission.

However, after all that, the most frustrating part was after North had spent ten minutes fiddling with the lock. North turned to her and said: "Apparently Intel was wrong. It's a doubly encrypted lock. York could handle it, but until he gets out of the hospital, we're going to need to call in a consultant and try again later if we want to get in."

Screw it, thought South as they snuck back out of the building. Even though she played by the book, there was no way this would count as a win. She glared at the skyscraper from the sidewalk, whose windows gleamed in the sunlight at her mockingly, and refused to move, even when North tugged at her elbow. Instead of leaving, she asked North, "Are you with me or not?"

"What are you planning?" he asked in reply, suspicious at the tone in her voice. When she didn't answer him, he sighed and said, "I'm always with you."

"Perfect. Follow me," she ordered, and started walking briskly toward an apartment complex across the street from the skyscraper. When North started making noises of protest, she countered, "We tried it their way, and it didn't work. They knew what they'd get when they assigned me to this mission. I can still get it done."

They took the elevator from the lobby of the apartment complex to the top floor. The security in the civilian apartment complex was trivial, and after seconds, North had cracked the lock leading to the roof. South walked to the edge of the roof and looked at the skyscraper across the street. The apartment complex reached half way up the skyscraper, and from the roof she could see the security patrols through the floor-to-ceiling windows.

South took out a grenade and asked, "Hey, how comfortable are you using the dome shield?"

"Please tell me you're not planning what I think you're planning," said North.

She hugged him tightly with one arm and activated the grenade, and just before the explosion, North activated the shield, which launched them across the street. With her other hand, South fired at the windows, shattering them, and continued to fire at the bewildered guards inside.

It was as if time slowed for one perfect moment as they flew through the window together. South mowed down the guards even before their feet touched the floor.

"What was that?" yelled North, but South had already started running toward the elevator.

"The security was activated the moment we broke the window. Hurry up!" she called out to him. She fired at the elevator doors to crack them and pried them apart, revealing the cables inside the shaft. "Your turn to hang on," she told North, and when he did, she grabbed hold of one of the cables, and cut another one, hurtling them up.

South counted the floors and the seconds, and mentally crossing her fingers for luck, she swung toward the elevator doors and released her grip on the cable. She just made it onto her desired floor, and she and North pried the doors apart.

They raced through the hallway, and blasted a hole in an inner wall, catching their target unaware. His guards were still trying to figure out what their radios were barking at them by the time South had killed the governmental official.

"Want to take the elevator, stairs, or the window?" asked South, ignoring the gaping guards. North just shook his head and radioed back to the Mother of Invention that the mission was complete.


End file.
